


情热饲育

by Half_Past_5



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5
Summary: 他是他悬在心上的小月亮。
Relationships: 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	情热饲育

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> ＊pwp，无剧情可言
> 
> ＊abo设定，beta × omega
> 
> ＊含有直白的性场面描写，OOC

姚琛是透不过气才醒的。

迷迷糊糊往心口摸，摸到一头湿嗒嗒的发，当即了然地拿过床边的棉质外套搭在上面乱揉。

痛。周震南好委屈，半坐起身猫科动物一样甩甩发梢的水滴，月光下瓷白皮肤几乎显出病态来，嘴唇偏生得丰润糜艳的红。

像画本里头啖食人肉的妖物。姚琛想。

以前也确实说过类似的话。

你在怕什么。储物室里，周震南眼眶红红，微扬着脖颈去盯比他高大半个头的姚琛。我又不吃人。

通晓心绪的精怪，你比妖物可怕多了。

发情期提前了吗？姚琛用手背轻轻触碰周震南额头，烫得要命。

是吧……面前的人下衣失踪，毫无顾忌坐在他身上蹭穴。热，里面好湿，好难受。

姚琛顺着柔滑的身体曲线，双手从腿根、肉臀一路摸到穴眼，粘稠水液淋漓不尽，哪怕进入三指都畅通无阻。扩张过了？

嗯……洗澡的时候。周震南两颊潮红，俯下身含住姚琛耳垂吮咬。快进来呀。

姚琛早已习惯，周震南从来不会在他面前掩饰发情期的淫态，甚至经常恶意撩拨。你真是……肯定又没按时按量服用抑制剂。说着就给了周震南浑圆饱满的屁股一巴掌。

好委屈喔，除了他周震南哪有送上门还要被打屁股的omega。一时间忙忘了……说话却是心虚气弱，毕竟姚琛以往提醒过他多次。

姚琛好气又好笑，他矜贵娇气的小小omega，分化未满一年尚且学不会保护自己，每次发情期紊乱只会带着湿漉漉小屁股巴巴的跑来求操。

不知为何姚琛想起他们初次交合的场景，或许听见嗡嗡作响的机械声就不该继续打开周震南房门。一片雪白横陈，巨蟒肆虐于青涩伊甸，河水在园中淙淙流淌。他何曾见过这样的周震南，假阳具抽插震动捣弄，肉穴口痉挛翕合吞吐，平素清冷幼态的面上尽是色欲难耐，濒临高潮唇间溢满喘息娇吟。

本想离开还未挪动腿，梦中情人却先扑进怀里。姚琛，姚琛，你帮帮我……周震南倚在他肩窝小声啜泣，穴里还夹着那根硕大阳具，姚琛摸着底端往里碾了几下，怀中人登时软下身子吟叫起来。

此时姚琛才意识到，原来身为omega的周震南拥有这样淫媚敏感的身体。

周震南，你乖一点。姚琛语调温和得要命，却把人翻过身摁进被褥。

突如其来的进入激得周震南浑身发软，随后便是一阵凶蛮挞伐，被顶得小半身子落到床外，周震南挣扎着下意识匍匐向前躲避，偏被揽住腰肢拖回来继续奸淫。哈啊……你在气什么。姚琛绝对生气了，周震南想，他很久没有被粗暴对待过。

汗水聚成小小流溪顺着周震南脊柱曲线缓缓而下，被姚琛一一舔舐了去。没有生气。说出来自己都不信，姚琛自暴自弃，随即又欺身去咬周震南的蝴蝶骨。他轻声叹息，只有断翅蝶不会飞走，而他早已不是残忍稚童。

没有生气的话……那我换种问法，你在怕什么。周震南扭头回望，眼神锐利如刀锋，只望他一眼，姚琛自觉灵魂都被破开。

你弄得我好痛，我会报复喔。周震南转身勾住姚琛脖颈一通乱咬，力道轻小，奶猫磨牙。

怎么会有人情绪切换那么快呢，姚琛忍不住顺毛似的抚摸周震南背脊，上一秒剑拔弩张，下一秒撒娇发嗲。冰淇淋泡芙饱饱涨涨，满身洒落雪白糖霜，清冽刀锋淬了热火也能辟出一片暖热甜腻。

我是你的。周震南伸手抚顺姚琛微蹙的眉头，将腔道里的性器啜紧了些。姚琛，我是你的。

自己无法标记周震南，亦或周震南会被他人标记，于姚琛而言都是无形煎熬：条件优越的omega没有不选择顶尖alpha的道理。

甚至初次交合，姚琛也曾一度将它视为周震南的见色起意。临时缓解性欲，换做谁都可以，刚好是他，所以是他。

自觉这样充当泄欲工具不对不好不应该，于是选择最简单明了的方法——逃避，结果被小小的人堵在狭窄储物间里。

姚琛，你在怕什么。周震南一件件褪去衣衫，赤身裸体朝他走近。帮我……我想要你。两相对视，周震南目光灼灼，姚琛却眼神闪躲。

你爱我的。周震南跨坐在他身上吻他的泪痣。你爱我的，我知道。

他何止爱他，他是他悬在心上的小月亮。

周震南投以姚琛湿漉漉的眼神，仲春骤来的雨，雾绒绒将人笼罩，又丝丝缕缕蒸入空气渺渺无影踪。姚琛，姚琛。小手牵起大手放在乳肉之上揉捏拨弄，口中泄出几许细弱呻吟。我想要你，我只要你。

光是进入已经让周震南淌出好多蜜液，更遑论抽插捣弄，他要他阳具硬挺将他奸得汁水四溅高潮迭起，肉道要被磨得滚烫，穴心要被碾得发酸，臣服于爱欲一次次潮喷淋湿床单淋湿地板淋湿身体。没有信息素干扰，这竟全然出于他对姚琛的私人情感。

会梦到你在插我……好舒服，梦里也好舒服，被插得好满。周震南扶着姚琛肩膀律动腰臀，肉穴不知餮足地吸吮吞吃阳具。醒了内裤很湿，想来找你，又怕你不喜欢，觉得我太淫荡。

怎么会不喜欢你。姚琛捏着周震南两瓣臀肉向下摁，阴茎次次直顶深处不知疲倦。周震南似乎对这个姿势特别有感觉，姚琛想，每次都要骑在自己身上摇着屁股磨蹭穴心，双唇微张吐出满嘴淫词浪语。

呜，好爽……哥哥，再深，插坏我……周震南被姚琛抱着上下颠动，脑子迷迷茫茫一团浆糊，他舒爽到快死掉，甚至不自觉上翻白眼流下口涎，大腿紧绷着肌肉不断痉挛。我要，要……

稠白精液射出之际股股热流淋在姚琛性器之上，将阴茎退出肉道，泄出的潮浇得他下腹、耻毛和囊袋通通湿淋淋。喷了好多水，床单都弄湿了，怎么办呢。周震南埋在他怀里小口喘息，没有分神回答。

姚琛将周震南大腿掰得更开，手指轻柔戳弄软嫩的穴肉，惊得周震南缩起身子微微颤抖，蜜穴也跟着微微颤抖。姚琛笑了下，将人翻过身去跪趴着，紫红阴茎打在雪臀上，啪的一声，肥嫩臀瓣起了小小肉浪。

周震南小猫发情似的哼哼，扭着屁股蹭蹭充血鼓胀的阳具，回过头娇嗔地瞥一眼，于是姚琛猛然一下进到底。小猫被撞出几声淫叫，高潮余韵尚未褪尽，又被奸出好些甜蜜汁水，不禁又一次泄了身。姚琛好会做爱喔，总是让他舒服得要命，像泡在温泉水里。周震南这么想着，将穴肉绞得紧紧，一刻都不想阳具抽离。

阴茎进出肉穴带起水声，囊袋拍打臀肉发出脆响，尤为明晰的仍是周震南的娇吟。姚琛忽然意识到了，他已经拥有畅通无阻的艳红色通道，那是经过周震南应允走入他亲密距离区的唯一途径。他的小小omega早已将心灵和肉欲悉数奉上，他还要求什么呢？

姚琛捏捏周震南被弄出红痕的臀，嘴唇印上他后背的纹身，将阴茎退出来准备体外射精。

可以射进里面喔。细小娇嗲的声音，却说着石破天惊的话语。有吃药所以没关系，射进来吧。

姚琛顿时面红耳赤，心里像有一群小鹿乱蹦跶，梦中情人说出这样的话着实很难让人不心动。那我射进去咯。插入顶弄片刻后，姚琛终于将精液全数交代在周震南身体里。

被喂饱的小猫一脸满足，刚准备扑进被褥才意识到它被自己弄脏了，忆起方才的潮喷更是不由得害羞起来。今晚没有被子盖了……周震南勾勾姚琛尾指。

先盖我的衣服。姚琛点了下周震南鼻尖，将脏掉的被褥推到床下。

盖着衣服的周震南也不安分，环住姚琛手臂在怀里蹭来蹭去。明天把我干醒，好不好？他小小声说。

好。姚琛拨开周震南被濡湿些许的流海，轻轻拭去汗水。出了好多汗喔。

周震南扬起白幼小脸笑眯眯。对呀，你的爱把我晒化了。


End file.
